Shoveling
by Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto
Summary: A little fun drabble I came up with! Ash's a block-head, Misty's bored, Brock's working hard, and Pikachu's just doesn't get it.


**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Second story up! First one failed... -.-" But oh well, things don't just happen overnight! (heh, that story DID get posted overnight, though)**

**Snow Day! There's like a foot of snow outside and a thick layer or ice, so school got canceled! So excited to sleep in, but of course! My mom has a weird idea or 'sleeping in' and woke me up at 6:20 in the morning for me to shovel out the driveway.**

**I got this idea out of freezing myself by playing the snow without gloves or mittens (BAD IDEA, DO NOT TRY AT HOME XD).**

* * *

**Pokémon's not real, and neither is my social life. I own nothing! Wait! I own a nickel! Does that count? Please? :P**

* * *

"This is ALL your fault, Ketchum!" Misty grumbled under her breath. They were shoveling snow all morning out of some old man in his 30's driveway to make some extra cash.

"How in the world is this MY fault?!" Ash bristled under the heavy coat. Misty's been whistling this tune since they started.

"You just HAD to check out that Sealing, didn't you? After chasing that poor thing across the lake, the entire boat at the port sunk under the water!"

Ash HAD gotten carried away chasing that Pokémon, but how was he to know that the fishing boat'd go under! "The ice looked thick enough! Lay off."

"Humph!" Misty retired to work behind Ash. He didn't know, but he should have been able to guess from how the ice was splitting as soon as he step onto the lake. How'd he miss that?

"Would you two stop your whining! If you two could work as hard as you argue, we'd have been done hours ago!" Brock shouted over the wind from across the street, since he had started on another driveway while the two 12-year-old finished the strip they were working on.

"Not my fault she won't do anything," Ash muttered under his breath. All he wanted to do today was watch TV and drink some hot cocoa. Shoveling snow was NOT on his to-do list. He looked at Pikachu and the other Pokémon in the Pokémon Center on the far end down the street, bundled up with Nurse Joy and resting.

Misty noticed Ash had slowed down, and she had finished with HER side of the driveway. Wordlessly, she gathered a large mound of the white, fluffy powder into the shape of a ball.

"Head's up, Mr. Pokémon Master!" Misty fired away and the snowball smacked Ash dead center on his head, leaving his snow cap a white powdery mess.

"H-Hey! I'm gonna get cha for that!" Ash laughed, dropping the shovel and seemingly forgetting his mental rant at the red-head. Ash fumbled around in the snow, attempting to gather snow before Misty could toss another at him.

Misty squealed as she sprinted off the opposite way from Ash and ducked into a small dried out creek. She immediately started making a snowball, but as she stood back up with the said frozen object Ash tackled her, forgetting the 20 snowballs for ammo he had made to pummel Misty with.

Misty stumbled back up and saw Ash's stash of snow. She quickly picked a few up and tossed one at Ash.

Ash laughed/mumbled as the snowball hit him straight in the mouth. He sprinted away further down the road, away from Misty, Brock, and the others.

"I'm gonna get you, you block-head!" Misty called after him. She had lost him after she had picked up the rest of the snowballs from earlier. No sense to waste them.

Unknown to her, Ash was crouching under a snow-covered bush with a huge snowball. Ash jumped up and shot the hunk of snow at his friend, which caused the girl to fall face first into the snow from the impact.

"Then go on ahead and get me!" he taunted as he threw another at her.

Misty narrowly dodged the hunk of snow thrown at her and pounced on her attacker, laughing.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Ash snickered as they both picked themselves off the ground.

"Hey, is that a Sneazel!?" Misty shouted. When Ash looked excitedly in the other direction, Misty grabbed Ash's cap and ran back toward the way they came from.

"H-hey! Give me back my hat!" Ash took off, evolving from a Mankey and into a Primeape.

"Well, you'll just have to come and ge-" Misty giggled as she hit full-force into a rather large object.

"And what exactly do you two think you're doing?" Brock couldn't help but laugh at his friends.

Misty was currently muttering something incoherently while trying to stand back up, when Ash decided it would the perfect time to come running, but utterly failing when he tripped onto Misty. They both fell back down on top of each other in a rather comical position.

"Have you two been doing something I should know about?" Brock playfully snickered.

"B-Brock? What are you doing here?" Ash questioned as he helped Misty back up.

"What? We're outdoors, is that illegal now? Thought it was a free country." Brock laughed before adding, "I finished the shoveling and paid the fisherman, no thanks to you two. We'd ought to go back to Pokémon Center before you both get frostbite."

* * *

**So? Whatda think? This is just a drabble I made in the spirit of making snowballs with any form of hand protection. XD **

**Well, that's it for now. Please review! I'll give you more fresh snowballs than you can eat! **

_**Sir Ben Evans of Kanto signing out XD...**_

**REVIEW! I would love constructive criticism!**


End file.
